


Tearing Through The Pages and The Ink

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Fineprint [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seraphim!Luna Pentecost, Seraphim!Stacker Pentecost, Seraphim!Tamsin Sevier, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Stacker knows he shouldn't listen. He's a Messenger and he's only supposed to relay the Word. Seraphim don't come into contact with humans unless ordered. Yet here he is, breaking that rule to listen to the broken-hearted plea of a lonely man. It's the best thing he's ever done.





	1. A Holy Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I've made it to the last of my planned fics in the Fineprint 'verse~ Stacker showed up again and basically said, 'I'm telling this so either keep up or chase me.' I started chasing. 
> 
> Posting in celebration of the new trailer for Uprising!
> 
> So, enjoy~

* * *

**-May 17, 2016-**

"I, uh, I dunno if you're even listenin' to me. If anyone's even hearing this mess—Anyway, here goes, yeah? I lost Angie a few years back. Loved her with every fibre of me I had. I looked at my arm this mornin' and I see another fucking name. Is this yer idea of a damn joke 'cause it is beyond funny, ye sorry sack of camel shit. It's bad enough you took her, now ya wanna take more from me?!" The voice that caught Stacker's ear was rough, angry and also frightened, trembling at the thought of more loss. 

Stacker ruffles his wings and silently debates with himself as the voice continues. 

"I just... Chuck's still yellin' for his Mum an' I thought I was moving on. Sore as hell, sure, but not wallowin' in self-pity either. I need a... A sign. Somethin' that tells me that I'm not talkin' t' thin air looking like a damn _fool_." 

Stacker peeks at the few other Seraphim, all of them upright, and resting for the next message they're supposed to convey. He nods to himself and spreads all six of his wings with a quiet -snap!- that doesn't bother any of the others. 

He glides onto the plane Earth tends to occupy and makes sure to glow at his most celestial. 

"YOU ARE NEVER ALONE NOR ARE YOU A FOOL." Stacker boomed in his best Messenger voice. 

"Fuck!" The voice yelps and there's a distinct click as the human pulls some kind of weapon. "What the fuck are you?!?!" 

"HAVE NO FEAR; I AM A SERAPHIM. I HAVE HEARD YOUR PRAYER," Stacker frowns as he floats level with the open window. "YOU DID ADDRESS IT TO ANYONE." 

"Why do you have _six_ faces?" The human manages in a strangled tone. The weapon is creaking in the human's grip but the focus is fairly sharp on Stacker's movements. "And _multiple_ limbs?" 

"THAT IS MY NATURAL STATE. WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME TO BE COMPATIBLE WITH HUMAN VIEWS?" Stacker asks in genuine confusion. 

"Yeah. That'd be..." The human's eyes roll up and they collapse. Stacker spirals into the open window to catch them. He remembers in time to manifest gloves with his robes as he catches the surprisingly heavy human. 

It's when the eyes flutter back open that Stacker nearly drops this particular human—The shade of blue is unmistakeable as Stacker's Name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Twice Blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sing-songs* I'm a sucker for this OT3~

* * *

Stacker inhales sharply as he cradles one Hercules Hansen close. 

It figures the one moment Stacker choses to disobey Him and his Rules is when he meets his Name for the first time. With a soft wing shake, Stacker is in his prefered human shape. 

"Dad? Why were ye shouting... Oh." Wide hazel eyes trace over Stacker's still moving wing sets. "C'n you tell Mum something? I... If you can?" 

"What is the Message?" Stacker asks as he settles Hercules on the bed and gently tugs off the boots with the help of Hercules' child. "I will bear it to her as swiftly as I can." He offers as he gives the smaller Hansen a small bow with his hand resting over his Grace core on the left side. 

"C'n you tell her that I miss her? That th' old man and I miss her something awful?" Stacker tactfully does not comment when the child begins to cry. "That-That I _hope_ she's watchin' over us. That we love her." 

"This Message I will gladly bear, Chuck Hansen, and any Message she relays in turn." He offers quietly. "May I ask a Message in return?" 

"Sure." Chuck wipes under his nose with a loud sniffle as he joins Hercules on the bed, tucking himself into the forgiving curve of the man's body. Stacker pulls the blanket from the bottom of the bed to cover both Hansens. He pauses before tucking them in for comfort. 

"I did not mean to startle your Dad. He asked for a sign that his faith was not empty; I sought to answer it as kindly as I knew how." Stacker relays carefully. 

"Okay." Chuck tugs the writing instrument down and fills out a few words. "Thanks." 

"You are more than welcome," Stacker vanishes in search of Angela Hansen, bearing the Message on swift and powerful wings.

* * *

"Angela Hansen?" 

_""Oh! An Angel. Is there something wrong?""_ The bewilderingly bright soul inquires as she spots the Message. 

"Nay, Angela. It is a Message from your child. Would you like to see it?" He answers softly. 

_""Of course.""_ She watches it unfold and she grips Stacker's right robe sleeve tighter than many a soul has in years. _""Let my baby boy know that I love him so much. I'm sad I'm missing him grow up but I'm sure he'll turn out so good with his Dad raising him. I want you to tell Herc that he better grab that chance he has with both hands and that he better not let them go. I wish him the best of luck with any new love he finds. Tell him... Right. Herc, you listen up. Dilly-dally, shilly-shally. You can honor my memory and love someone again at the same time. That's what you let him know. Thank you.""_

"It is my duty and my pleasure to relay such a Message from such a dazzling soul." Stacker replies warmly, patting her hand as it lays on his vambrace. 

_""Angel, do you know them? The person that will love Herc, that is.""_ She asks hesitantly. 

"I would be lying if I said I did not," He hedges carefully. There is a delicate balance between lying and omission and Stacker takes advantage of it. 

_""Wonderful! I'd like to tell them that Herc's the sort of man who loves grand gestures but can never bring himself to ask for them. They should shower him in compliments and they should know that he's one **kinky** fucker in the bedroom.""_

"I will... relay this." 

_""I hope I haven't kept you from your duties. Come visit if you can, okay? I hear my afternoon tea is full of good company.""_ She absently pats his left arm, leaving him with a lilting tune following her. He inhales sharply as a tingle zings up his arm and stops almost right next to Hercules' Name. 

Stacker doesn't dare look at it until he's tucked away in a semi-private dimension shifted sideways from the northern coastline of California. He rips up the robe sleeve and snaps away the vambrace and stifles a sob at the sight. Two Names now sit where one sat for millennia and Stacker's overwhelmed. 

One sits burning blue and the other is nearly as dark as his skin, outlined in a faint silver. 

Both are woven together, each unique stroke of the letters new to him now. 

Hercules and Angela Hansen. 

"Please," he begs quietly as tears roll down his cheeks, "what have I done to deserve such honor? Such joy after so many years of service?" 

Waves of celestial light broke over the sideways dimension, the presence denoting the only other being to lighten Stacker's Grace core so easily when it always felt so heavy. 

God and the many selves they carried with them. 

**_YOU HAVE—AT LONG LAST—BROKEN A RULE, MY SERAPHIM. A RULE YOU SWORE TO UPHOLD. WILLFUL DISOBEDIENCE BECAUSE A HUMAN REQUIRED A SIGN OF FAITH. YOU BROKE ONE RULE AND CHOSE TO FOLLOW THE FINAL EDICT I GAVE: LOVE HUMANS, FOR THEY ARE FULL OF POTENTIAL. YOU HAVE, I BELIEVE, EXERCISED A BIT OF YOUR OWN._ **

"I... I don't understand." Stacker blurts and clumsily starts wiping away the tears with the heels of his hands. Soft hands gently produce a kerchief that God uses to tenderly clean Stacker's face. 

**_YOU WILL EVENTUALLY, LITTLE BRONZEWING._ **

"I am to discover this for myself?" 

**_INDEED._ **

"Thank you." 

**_YOU ARE WELCOME._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
